


A bit like Andor

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was talked into writing this, Sharing Clothes, goofing around because by canon age they are still halfly kids, including art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn doesn't have a set of fresh clothes to wear to her council meeting and there is only one person around she can ask





	A bit like Andor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grexigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/gifts).



> Long enough, Georgine?

Jyn never had many clothes, but at least ever since she joined the Rebellion, she had a fair of share of spare clothes.  
Just right now none of her pants or shirts are in a state where she could wear them. At least not to a council meeting.  
One set still needs to be decontaminated. She ripped her other pants on some spiked plants during her last mission and neither had the time to repair it herself or bring it to the Quatermasters. Well and her third pair of pants is still wet with mud from yesterdays training session.

So, the only option is asking the man lying next to her for something to wear. Compared to her he has a ridiculous amount of clothes anyway.  
Jyn is unsure if Cassian is fully awake yet, but when she gently kisses his shoulder through his thermoshirt she receives a soft hum in reply. She runs her hand along his side.  
To help him wake up but also to buy herself time, because _shit_ asking for something will never come easy to her. 

“Can I borrow some of your clothes for today?” Jyn wants to elaborate, justify her question, but gets an affirmative hum from Cassian, before she can continue. He gets a quick kiss to his neck and a thank you whispered against his ear, before she slips out of bed. 

Cassian is still in bed when Jyn returns from their ‘fresher and opens the small closet which contains Cassian’s clothes. She quickly grabs the shirt and pants on top and closes the door again.  
Cassian is already a bit too small, or the clothes too big for him, but they are definitely too big for Jyn. The bottom parts of the pants pool on the floor, she has to tuck in the shirt deep into the pants and roll up it’s sleeves to prevent it from hanging in her way.  
She kneels down to blouse the khaki coloured trousers and her glance falls onto both their jackets hanging next to the door. Her’s has several patches and an overall ragged appearance, while Cassian’s dark brown one still looks pretty new. At least for Alliance clothing. 

_Might as well go all the way._

The jacket is surprisingly soft on the inside, of course it’s a bit too big for her as well, but it smells like Cassian. The other clothes she wears smell much more of standard issue washing powder than him.  
Jyn slides into her boots and grabs her belt from the hook on the wall. As she snaps the belt clip close Jyn’s reminded of the way Cassian always puts his weight in his hips when standing and how he hooks his thumbs in the belt.  
Jyn mimics the posture and furrows her eyebrows. _I’m Captain Andor._

 

Cassian rustles with the bed sheets as he turns and protests: 

“I don’t look like that”  
Jyn turns her stern gaze on him and can only hold it for a second before she cracks, because Cassian’s brows are furrowed, creating deep lines on his forehead, his jaw tight and arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Yes, yes you do.” She manages to say between her laughter, because honestly how can a spy not know what impression he can give? 

  
Jyn is so caught up with herself that she doesn’t realise how Cassian gets up, because suddenly his hands are on her shoulders and his lips are pressed against hers in a harsh kiss.  
To shut her up? To punish her? No. His blush has crawled from his red ears up to his cheeks.  
Jyn loops her arms around him, still shaking a bit with laughter. Cassian growls at her. She pulls away to look at him, but she’s glad to find humour in his eyes and in the corner of his mouth.

“Alright?” 

“Yeah.”

Jyn leans closer so that their lips almost touch. 

“Good, because I want to make it up to you.”  
She confirms her statement with a long kiss. Running her tongue along the underside of his upper lip. But before he can dig his hands into her hair, or slip them under her (his) shirt, she slips out of his embrace and into the busy day ahead of her. 

 

But she keeps her promise...

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a few scribbles I did during a lecture. Always use an ANOVA for more than two expected values!
> 
> Shout out to skitzofreak for "teaching" me about [blousing boots](https://www.authorityshoe.com/how-to-blouse-boots/).


End file.
